


Interruption

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

## Interruption

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

Warning: Attempted Slash, I'm sorry, guys, but you must be over 18 to be allowed to read this. That's no Jim Ellison houserule but the truth. Okay? Thanks for leaving :). Rating? Someone told me that "playing with balls" requires a PG-13. 

Author's note: It's a tiny piece that popped up in my head while I was on vacation. The disclaimer is probably longer than the whole story. It's my first attempt on writing a sex scene EVER but I hope you'll like the idea. Tell me if you do, please. It really matters. 

Much Love and Hugs to Nadine and Cheryl for betareading. Your help is really invaluable. 

* * *

Interruption  
By DannyD 

Oh, what a night! Wearing his boxers and one of Jim's HUGE shirts, Blair slowly walked down the stairs, shuffling through the living-room. He was still half asleep, his impressive eyes closed as he blindly found the way and reached the kitchen counter where Jim, his mate, his Sentinel lover, was fixing breakfast. Smelling bacon, eggs and coffee, Blair yawned heartily and hugged Jim from behind, leaning his head against his strong back. 

"Morning, Chief," Jim said and smiled. He turned slightly to place a short kiss onto the young man's curly hair. "Slept well?" 

Blair didn't move when Jim continued his task, mumbling into Jim's back: "Last night I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." He smiled remembering their wonderful, magnificent, passionate love-making and sighed deeply when his body suddenly remembered the night as well. 

Jim chuckled, turning the eggs in the pan. 

"Want some eggs?" he asked. 

Blair's hands moved a little downwards and gently squeezed Jim's cock and balls through the demin of his pants. 

"Preferably yours," Blair smiled into Jim's back, his hands softly caressing the sensitive spots. Jim sighed and forced himself to concentrate on the cooking. This wasn't exactly the right time for that. But as always his body betrayed his brain and his jeans suddenly seemed to be shrinking. 

"Blair..." Jim warned and tried to distract himself by reaching for salt and pepper. Sandburg's expert hands, however, knew exactly what to do and Jim felt Blair's fingers playing with his growing erection. 

"Blair...", Jim tried once more, and closed his eyes when the exquiste sensation of strong fingers, alternating between stroking and squeezing, threatened to soon drive him over the edge. 

"Morning, Sandburg!!" 

Startled, Blair's hands left Jim's genitals like he'd just burnt himself and his head snapped up at the sound of Simon Banks' deep voice. 

Jim groaned in frustration at the sudden loss of warm hands and slumped against the counter. 

"Oh,...hi, Simon!" Blair greeted the police captain who was sitting at the kitchen table, a bright grin on his face when he saw Blair blushing. 

"Impeccable timing, sir," Jim complained, wondering how he and Sandburg could decently sneak into the bathroom to continue this delicate ministration. 

"Yes, I know," Simon nodded and grinned evily. 

The End 


End file.
